Failing Upwards
by bohowriter
Summary: Jim gives Andy some advice about Erin. What might happen between the season 7 finale and the season 8 opener - hinting at both the direction of the Andy/Erin situation and the new boss decision.


**Title**: Failing Upwards

**Setting**: directly after the season 7 finale.

**Summary**: Jim gives Andy some advice about Erin. What might happen between the season 7 finale and the season 8 opener (hinting at both the direction of the Andy/Erin situation and the new boss decision).

**Notes**: The Office belongs to NBC.

* * *

><p>At six p.m., the search committee (now minus Gabe) still hadn't reached a consensus on the new boss. Andy knew this, because at six-oh-five Toby announced it to the office in exactly that many words.<p>

"Um, we're still debating on the final selection," Toby sighed, sounding more depressed than usual. "We're all gonna take the weekend to think, and have an answer on Monday by lunch."

"Jo's okay with this?" Angela asked skeptically.

Jim shrugged. "Jo's left for Florida. We can buy 60 hours, at least. And if we can't," he added with a smirk, "we'll just blame it on Dwight."

Everyone but Dwight and Andy laughed. While Dwight accosted Jim, Andy rubbed his temples. What had started as a medium-stressful day had risen to the level of full-on migraine-inducing once Erin asked him out in front of everyone. And then, in front of everyone, he had to reject her. Sure, it gave him something other than the job to worry about, but instead of taking away from the pressure, it only added to it. Added to it a good deal, as a matter of fact.

And so, Andy took his time in leaving, because he didn't want to wind up in the elevator or parking lot with Erin and have to rehash anything. If he could just get out to his car, he could take a page from the search committee's book and use the weekend to figure things out. He could buy 60 hours, at least.

As he was shutting down his computer, Andy felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He jumped, expecting to see Erin behind him, but relaxed when he saw it was only Jim.

"Hey man," Jim said amiably. "You got any plans? You wanna go grab a drink?"

Andy felt his stomach lurch. "Is…is this about the interview? Are you gonna take me someplace public to tell me I didn't get the job?" His voice was rising quickly. "Because you can tell me right now, Jim, I'm not gonna lose it or—"

Jim shook his head "No, no, this has nothing to do with that. Like Toby said, we don't have a decision, and we're not making one tonight. This is—" Jim cut his eyes over to Pam, who was waiting by Michael's old office.

Andy looked from Pam back to Jim. "What? What's this about?"

Jim grabbed Stanley's chair and swiveled closer to Andy, so the few people left in the room wouldn't overhear.

"Um…" he began. "Look, I wasn't in the room when it happened, but Pam told me about the thing with Erin."

Andy sighed. Of course. If it wasn't the job, then it was going to be Erin. That's just the kind of day this was.

"Anyway, uh, I thought I'd…see…if you wanted to talk about it."

Jim sounded really uncomfortable, so Andy knew immediately the suggestion was actually Pam's idea. Still, it was nice of Jim to offer, and nice of Pam to force him to do it.

"Nah, thanks Big Tuna, but the 'Nard Dog is copasetic," Andy replied, doing his best to sound convincing. "I'm gonna go home, maybe get a pizza, get my beer on—"

"Look," Jim interrupted quietly. "Pam's gonna make us do this. So let's just go get dinner and some drinks, and I'll tell her everything's okay. You don't even have to talk about it—just go out for a few hours to take your mind off of things. My treat."

Andy sighed. He could drink just as easily at a restaurant. "Okay, okay, fine."

"Good," Jim was speaking normally again. He stood up and clapped Andy on the shoulder. "Pam said she'd drop us off. How about Chili's? I haven't gotten to go there since Pam and I started dating."

Andy started to collect his things. "Yeah that's fine." Suddenly he paused, giving Jim a look. "Wait, what now? Why can't you go to Chili's? Does Pam not like it?"

Jim laughed, realizing that infamous Dundies night had been before Andy's time. "I'll tell ya on the way," he said.

* * *

><p>"So, Pam kissed you that night she got thrown out of the Chili's?" Andy asked incredulously, even though he had heard the story twice so far. He and Jim were sitting at the restaurant bar, drinking beer and eating potato skins and cheese sticks. Since Pam had been kind enough to drive them, Jim had waited to tell the story until she had left. Then he had had to fill Andy in on the rest of their pre-dating situation, since he was basically in the dark about anything that had happened prior to the merger. "Man, I just didn't realize how long you'd been after her."<p>

Jim chuckled. "Yeah, it was complicated to say the least. So you never knew that was why I transferred to Stamford, huh?"

"Nope," Andy replied and took a swig of his beer. "And when we got to Scranton, I just figured you guys were, y'know, friends. Besides, you had Karen and then Pam started dating Roy—"

"Got back with Roy, you mean."

"Right. Now normally the 'Nard Dog is perceptive about these things, Young Tuna, but I definitely dropped the ball on this one."

"Well, in the beginning, I didn't want people to know," Jim admitted. "I couldn't stand walking in every day and people knowing what was I was thinking. Or thinking they knew. Then when Pam and I finally got together, we didn't want to deal with the hassle of everyone knowing. Now though," Jim shrugged, "it's no big deal. But all of the potential drama is over, so we can just…I dunno…be."

"'Just be,'" Andy repeated. "Yeah. Wish I could say the same for my relationships."

"Hey, Angela's high maintenance," Jim said. "That wasn't your fault."

"Oh, not just her." Andy fiddled with the label on his empty beer bottle while Jim signaled to the bartender for another. "I mean, Erin was the same way. You know, she asked me out in front of everyone today. That's pretty dramatic, even if she did it with a sock puppet."

"Well, I think Erin has a different motive," Jim replied. "She just—it's obvious she's new to this, y'know?"

"New to it, nothing!" Andy snapped as he picked up his next beer from the bartender. "She dumps me, she goes straight to Gabe. GABE, Jim!"

"I know, but—"

"No," Andy spat, and looked Jim straight in the eye. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the stress of the day, or maybe it was knowing how things had worked out for Jim while he felt stuck in some sort of bizarre cycle. Either way, Andy was getting close to a breaking point. "No, no, no. She asked me back with a puppet. After she threw cake at me. In front of _everyone_." Andy knew he should stop there, but the words were out before he could stop them: "She freaking broke my heart, Jim."

With that, Andy shut his mouth and closed his eyes. He hadn't ever verbalized the break up before – not to anyone, let alone himself. Instead, he had reacted in the usual manner: Make up a girlfriend to save face. Mope around the office. Drink a seahorse at the new boyfriend's house, and then throw it up in his bed.

Jim was looking at him now, Andy could sense it. "Yeah," Andy heard him say finally. "She may have overreacted. Sort of like…punching a hole in a wall. Or lying to get a beet-farming co-worker fired."

Jim was talking about him. Andy's eyes snapped open. "Hey, look, I was—" he began angrily.

Jim held up a hand to stop him. "Or maybe like putting someone's stapler in jello. Or hiding someone's cell phone in the ceiling. Or transferring to another branch when you can't handle your own feelings." Jim smiled and looked at Andy meaningfully. "Everyone overreacts sometimes. Sometimes you do things that you should have done differently…or not at all."

Andy sighed. He knew Jim was right, but still…

"So…I'm just supposed to take her back?"

Jim shrugged and downed the last of his beer. "What do you _want_ to do?"

Andy thought for a moment before finally shaking his head. "I don't know. I really don't."

"Well, look, take it from me—if you love her, go get her. Don't let pride stand in your way, 'cause it'll only make you more miserable. Certainly you'll have to talk about what happened first, and that'll suck," Jim admitted. "But in the end, you'll get past all the drama. And it's worth it. So very worth it. I can promise you that from experience."

Andy closed his eyes again and leaned his head back. He had skipped lunch, so the few beers he'd put back were making him feel pleasantly buzzed. "Tuna, Tuna," he muttered. "When did you get smart?"

"Experience," Jim replied. "You're not the first one to go down this road—having your dirty laundry exposed to the office. And with any luck, you won't be the last." Jim paused for a moment. "That's why I wanted to talk to you about all this."

Andy opened his eyes and looked at Jim, surprised. "I thought…you mean this wasn't Pam's idea?"

"Oh no, it was her idea," Jim replied. "But I agreed with her. Absolutely."

"Well, why did you sound so reluctant when you asked me?"

Jim reached over and cuffed Andy on the shoulder. "C'mon! If I sincerely asked you if you wanted to talk about Erin, how would you have responded? That's not how we are, man. This kind of talking has to happen," he paused, "'organically' or whatever. If you know you don't have to talk about something, you're more likely to open up.

"Besides," he continued, "I keep telling you I've been there. I didn't want to talk about Pam to anyone. And then one day, by accident, I told Michael. I just couldn't keep it in anymore. And that was the beginning of the end."

Andy chuckled. "Still sorry I missed that one."

"No, no you aren't," Jim shuddered at the memory of the week after the booze cruise. "I just thought I should get to you before you went to the wrong person."

"Like Michael? He can't do anything from Colorado."

"You think that, but he'd find a way," Jim replied, only halfway joking. He glanced down at his watch and noticed the time. "Oh wow, we gotta get home." He gave their section of the bar a quick scan, noting the amount of empty beer bottles that had accumulated. "Look, I'm gonna give Pam and call and have her pick us up. We'll figure a way to get your car tomorrow."

"Nah, don't bother," Andy said. "I don't live far from here; think I'll walk home tonight."

"You sure?" Jim asked, and Andy nodded. "Well, let me settle up here, and I'll meet you outside."

* * *

><p>While waiting for Jim, Andy stood in the parking lot, staring up at the clear sky. Maybe Tuna was right – maybe he'd reacted too quickly to Erin's request today. And maybe she had done the same when she found out about Angela. And maybe sometimes, that's what could happen when you loved someone.<p>

Andy closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with the nearly-spring air. He had a lot to think about, but he had all weekend. More than anything, he was grateful to Jim for forcing him to acknowledge it. If he didn't get back with Erin, at least now it would be for the right reasons.

"All right, you sure you don't want a ride?" Jim asked, appearing behind him.

"Nah, I'm good," Andy replied. "Seriously good. Hey," he said, turned to face Jim. "Thanks. For real."

"No problem, 'Nard Dog," Jim laughed, slapping Andy on the shoulder. "And hey, don't sweat it about the job either, okay?"

"The what?" For a moment, Andy had forgotten the interview, the possibility of the job, and the fact that Jim would be helping to make that final decision. None of that existed. All he cared about was figuring out things with Erin. As Jim gave him a confused look, Andy smiled to himself. If Erin was all he was focused on…maybe he already had his answer.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Jim pressed, obviously concerned. "I see Pam's car pulling in—"

"No, no, I'm fine," Andy promised. He was better than that, actually. He turned to walk away, and then looked back at his friend. "Hey Jim…why aren't you going for that position?"

Jim chuckled, embarrassed. "Uh, you're telling me you don't remember the birthday merger incident? The time I had to figure out who would get a raise and who wouldn't? We had two near mutinies. I don't think that really shows I'm cut out for being manager."

At that moment Pam pulled up, and Jim headed to the car. "But you know, you're considering a guy who punched a hole in the wall," Andy reminded him. "And another who shot a gun in the office. And another who helped the wall-puncher go to the press over Sabre's faulty printers. I dunno, Jim, seems to me you're better qualified."

Jim laughed again, but something had changed in his eyes. Andy could see it, and he knew what Jim was thinking. Maybe acknowledging you want a job was like realizing you love a girl. Andy started walking backwards, away from the car. "Just remember," he called back, "everyone overreacts sometimes. But if you want something, you should go get it."

With that, Andy turned to walk home. Yes, there were plenty of decisions to make this weekend, conversations that needed to be had…but for tonight, he was in no rush. He remembered what he'd told the cameraman earlier that day.

"_Sometimes you hear people talking about failing upward? I think I'm about to do that."_

As he walked home, he whistled.


End file.
